


I too can love

by Ruis



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Gothic, Gothic Romance, M/M, Seduction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: Jonathan is writing in his diary when Count Dracula enters.





	I too can love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



„I too can love“, he whispered quietly into my ear. Shivering, I dropped my pen, for I had not heard him walk up to me. I turned towards him, not knowing what to say. How long had he been looking over my shoulder, how much had he read? Ashamed of the superstitious fears I had been entering, I quickly closed my diary, though I could see him smiling in that saturnine way of his and knew it was too late for that. And yet he did not seem to mind. He was still smiling when his lips touched my throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Evandar,  
> The parts with Jonathan and the Count are my favorites as well! So I had this impulse to take the famous "I too can love"-quote from the book and build something else around it...


End file.
